Twice and the Future Thing 20
by FlashParadox2025
Summary: what happens when a girl from the future ends up in the laps of the justice league? will they be able to save the girls future? will thee discovery of her sacrifice be known? and what does Batman and Wonder Women do when they figure out that she is there daughter will they be able to let her go ?


Ok so here is the edited version of "Twice and the future thing" I took all of your comments and concerns and tried to do better with the sentence structure and story line. I hope you guys like it! I have had positive reviews so far so please keep comments and liking it and I will continue sorry I haven't lately I am in school right now and its my priority to do good this semester and get good grades.

"You have to leave before the time portal closes," a young man said holding the younger woman's hands.

"I can't leave you behind Tim!" she said as she pulled him closer to herself the man reached for her face one last time.

"The future is depending on you, you must do this it's the only way to restore everything that's been done." Tim said as his Knight Wing mask covering his tear stricken face from her.

"Dimitria, take the talisman and destroy the injustice before they discover our portal" he pushed the item in her hands as the portal began to close he kissed her fiercely and pushed her into the portal.

"Tim!" she yelled reaching and the portal closed the next thing she knew she hit the ground hard.

**Back at the watch tower**

Batman and Green Lantern were in the cafeteria getting food and sat at near by table.

"So what going on with you and Diana?" John said as he took a swig of his water bottle.

"Diana is a respected college, nothing more than a friend," Bruce said narrowing his eyes toward john to drop the subject.

Diana came up behind him "want to keep talking?" Diana said as she over heard their conversation.

"Diana sat with Vixen" John sighed.

"So how are you and Vixen?" Bruce said in an amused voice turning the tables on him.

"I am very happy," he said in a not so convincing voice then shayera came into the cafeteria glaring at John and left with her tray.

The towers alarm went off J'ohn's voice was over the speaker asking for Batman and Wonder Woman.

They both arrived on the teleportation platform awaiting J'ohn he came to them with a stoic face.

"There seems to be trouble in Gotham there seems to be portals opening around the city I thought it was best to send you and Diana to see what's going on" J'ohn said as he was punching on a keyboard to send them to Gotham.

It was nightfall they arrived they entered a building and saw a figure lying on the ground it was a young woman. Her raven hair covering her face, Batman took out his compact computer to see if there was any sign of a time portal Wonder Woman removed the hair from her face but when she touched her face she saw visions of pain and sacrifice and she pulled her hand away.

The girl groaned from the pain her eyes fluttering open but she wasn't expecting a familiar face. The girl clutched her side Batman came to her side when he was done doing an analysis from the building he looked at her something about her was familiar.

He noticed her costume it was purple and had a black belt hanging loosely around her waist she also had a symbol of a silver dove encircled on her chest he also looked at her features. She had ice blue eyes and her face structure was similar to his and Diana's but it couldn't be if Diana were to ever marry a man her powers would disappear.

He continued looking at her he lifted her up in his arms he was silent he took his communicator and they were both teleported back to the watchtower. The main members of the team met in the war room the main members were Batman, Super Man, Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian the Man Hunter and Flash.

"So who's the chick?" Flash said while finishing up a sand which and placing his feet on the table.

Batman immediately glared at Flash " She didn't have anything with her except for this Batman threw a belt on the table and they all stared at it because it was similar to the one that Batman wore.

"Her costume has a silver dove and the only one we know with a flying bird obsession is Batman" Super Man said looking over the belt he used his X-ray vision and noticed there was something in one of the larger pouches.

"We need to know if this girl is a danger to the public or if she is one of us," J'ohn said as he came in and sat down.

"So is she a threat" they all looked at Batman he glimpsed at Wonder Woman for a second and then back at the belt.

"It looks like we have a time traveler," Batman said and Green Lantern put his hand on his forehead "I hate time travel."

Batman left to go check on the girl in the med lab he went through the elevator and was caught up by Wonder Woman.

"We need to talk" she said and left on a different floor.

The room was bright white there lying on the table was the girl's her costume ruined and in her hand was her mask it was a one headpiece. He looked down at her he could clearly tell whom this person was but he was in denial he was to dark to create something so beautiful.

The girl's eyes began to flutter open and there again he saw his ice-cold blue eyes she panicked for a little bit wondering where her mask was and then she noticed that the man was holding it.

The girls Ice blue eyes widen with recognition and she was happy for a moment and then her face went back into a frown for the reason why she was there in the first place.

"Who are you" Batman said looking straight at her.

" My.. my name is Dimitria Clark Wayne," she said in a whisper hoping he wouldn't catch the last part.

Batman's eyes widen he knew that the girl looked familiar but he needed to know for himself. He gave her the mask back he wanted to know more and how she came to be well he knew how but he wanted to know who the mother was even thought he could already guess.

"How did you get here"? Batman asked.

Dimitria looked down at her belt, which had a small black box she took it off and showed it to him.

"Why are you here, did something happen in your time"? Batman question with concern.

"My time doesn't exist anymore it was destroyed by the injustice team" she said trying to hold back her tears just like her father taught her to.

"We just put away the injustice team" he said in a matter of fact voice and looked at her suspiciously.

"The Injustice team in my world is as equally powerful as any member in the Justice League," she said getting angry.

"The injustice team even took out Superman" Batman's eyes widen at the new fact.

"I need to talk to Clark he is the only one who will understand where I come from after all he is my godfather" she said.

"Who is your mother"? Batman asked and she already he knew that it was Diana.

"Her name is Wonder Woman also known as Diana Wayne" she said and she walked away.

Batman grabbed her arm "I need to come with you they need to know that you are not a threat." He said.

They arrived back in the war room where everyone was waiting for Batman but was surprised to see the girl awake, she looked on the table and found her missing belt and made to grab for it when Superman got to it first.

"Who are you and why are you here" he glared at the girl.

"Her name is Dimitria Clark Wayne" Batman said and the girl looked behind her and Batman stood still.

The room was silent "How do you know this" Green Lantern said getting up from his chair.

"Because I am from the future thirty years to be exact" Dimitria said Diana couldn't take her eyes off of the young girl.

"What brought you to this time"? J'ohn asked.

"My time was destroyed by the Injustice team" she said looking at Diana with sadness.

"We lost a lot of good people that day" she said thinking about her parents.

(Ok so here is the updated Twice and the Future thing!.. Hopefully its more clear!)


End file.
